


Kiss Me

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: Love Hearts Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV John Watson, Post - The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes living with a high-functioning sociopath just got too much, even for Dr John Watson. Sometimes John just wished he could just make Sherlock SHUT UP, or better still, do something to cause the super-sleuth to be speechless...<br/>This is about one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story will hopefully end up as one of a long line of story pieces, varying from long fics, to short drabbles. AND All prompts are filled from a packet of Love Heart candies. You all know the ones. That fizz on your tongue and have little messages on them... Well recently I bought a packet for old times sake... my friends had a good laugh about the cheesiness of a number of the phrases. Then one of my friends suggested I write a few drabbles based on them. I thought it would be a good idea.

"For gods sake, please just shut up, Sherlock!" I yelled sharply, as I stood up from my armchair as swiftly as my leg would allow. I was angry at him. The reason? My flatmate had fired another 4 bullets into the feature wall of our shared flat. Apparently the graffiti face he had drawn weeks prior was annoying him. Annoying him! He was annoying me! He had been prying again...  
As soon as I had gotten home from work he had started. Deducing my patients and their problems, then telling me what I missed... And how Sarah turned down my offer of dinner - I had yet to make it up to her after last weeks case. I mean, he just couldn't ask me how my day was like a normal human-being! _Nooo..._ That would be Boring!  
I wondered for the umpteenth time why I continued to put up with him... It was a mystery I had yet to fully solve; perhaps I'd never solve it...

His tall lanky form rose from the sofa and walked over to face me. I couldn't help noticing how his favourite blue dressing gown had slid down and was now sitting askew on his pale shoulder. When he was within arms reach he paused to adjust the falling garment and re-fasten the sash at his waist.  
Looking back at me with those piercing eyes, he replied:  
"Or what?" in his usual posh drawl, a hint of curiosity gracing his features.  
"Or..." I began, then paused to think, "Or... I'll make you." I finished, albeit a lot less convincingly than I had originally intended, and sounding more like a school boy than a grown man.

Sherlock's left eyebrow rose as he gave me an inquiring look. I hated the look I was being given. It was similar to being singled out during an inspection line up in Afghanistan. You were being critiqued silently by all present.

"Oh really?!" Then Sherlock leaned forward, wearing that infuriating smirk of his, and continued, "I'd like to see you try!"

The response was whispered close to my ear. As he was straightening back up I saw my chance to make good on my 'semi-threat' before he decided to actually deduce what I had been thinking to do or I changed my mind. As he opened his mouth again, to start another remark, about my private life, no doubt, I lunged forward and captured it with my own, swallowing his half-formed words and the subsequent surprised gasp he let slip too. My hands automatically went to his face to hold him there as I let my tongue flick across his lower lip.

Sherlock made a noise that sounded vaguely like a moan, and to my relief the genius finally began to engage himself in the proceedings. Encouraged I let my tongue explore his mouth a bit more before the need for air became desperate. Panting as we broke apart, reluctantly, I let my thumbs ghost across his exquisitely defined cheekbones.

I didn't need to be a consulting detective to read the signs splashed across his face. His pulse erratic under my fingers, a blush forming partly down his neck, and his eyes were dark and gazed... By the looks of it he was trying to process everything that just happened logically.

Taking a half-step back, I let my hands drop to Sherlock's shoulders, preventing any sudden flight on Sherlock's part. After collecting himself and his emotions, Sherlock cautiously let his left hand rise to grasp my right tightly. The silence was almost unbearable when Sherlock finally managed to murmur:  
"You… you kissed me?!"

Rolling my eyes at the remark, I countered with "No shit Sherlock. Brilliant deduction." Flashing a wry smile at my taller flatmate. Mimicking my eye-rolling Sherlock paused open mouthed... obviously debating whether or not to say something else... "What is it Sherlock?" I sighed, as he let his hand drop mine. Almost immediately afterwards it was cupping my face in a similar way as I had done moments before.

Those intense grey eyes met my own with their own silent plea, even as I heard him speak; Sherlock's voice cracked a bit as he answered.  
"John, would you...do that again..."  
"Do what?" I teased, leaning in a bit more. I saw him swallow, then his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.  
"Kiss me."

I smiled at the wonder of mankind waiting expectantly in front of me. He was nervous, unsure and yet his determination shone through. For all his deductions and knowledge, finally here was a place where I was the one in the know... and well I always found it hard to refuse him...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever JohnLock piece... I wrote it well over a year ago...  
> Thoughts? ^.^


End file.
